


Semantics

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Kaylee's innocent remark has unexpected consequences
Kudos: 1





	Semantics

Kaylee was sitting on the steps in the cargo bay, wiping tears from her eyes when River approached and sat beside her.

“Kaylee, what’s wrong?” she asked, taking her hand.

“Jayne yelled at me. Said I wasn’t fit to watch Tabitha no more.”

“Why in the ‘verse would he say such a thing?”

“Don’t know. I put her down for a nap. She was sleeping real quiet in there with her binky.”

River started to laugh.

“And he started yelling at me. I done nothing wrong.”

“I know. I can just imagine… what he must have thought.” River laughed harder.

“I don’t see what’s so funny.”

Jayne walked into the cargo bay, holding Tabitha in his arms and cooing softly. “Bitsy girl, we need to tell your Auntie Kaylee, if she means to say ‘pacifier’, then she should say ‘pacifier’.”

“Binky is Jayne’s knife,” River clarified.  



End file.
